ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Talia Rytte
Talia Rytte is a villain in Ben 10 (3x0-verse). She first appeared in And Then There Was Ten (3x0-verse). She is a Human from the planet Earth. Appearance Clothing style is based on reboot Gwen's with a pink short-sleeved shirt and yellow undershirt, on the shirt is a UFO that is grey and yellow, She has blue eyes and wears glasses that are round and pink. Her hair is long, dark, and messy. Her skin tone is a bit pale from working inside a lot, mostly to avoid being bullied and teased by others. Personality She is clever and caring. She does things with a plan every time. Talia has a secret side to her that most never see and it can make her seem quite sadistic and a bit crazy as well. Being subjected to teasing and bullying has taken it's a toll on her when it comes to scheming. She is a super nerd with the intellect to match, not to mention she is a sponge for knowledge in general. In later years as a teenager, she is much more mellow, calmer and more collective about herself. But her intellect has skyrocketed for sure which makes her a bigger threat than before but is still too smart to be truly evil. Powers and Abilities She has an enhanced intellect of unknown origin, that Albedo suspects are of alien heritage, perhaps even Galvan. But add that to her ability to retain information and near-photographic memory, it may be something else entirely. She has and built the Antitrix with the help of Kevin Levin as they teamed up. He was the only person that didn't bully her since he knew what it felt like to stand out and be a freak in people's eyes. Biography She is Bellwood's local genius girl who has a dark side to her that no one knew about until that fateful day where she got what she needed to take fate into her own hands. Later on, as a teenager, she met Albedo and fell hard for him, thinking it was Ben at first, of whom she had a crush on for the longest time. Eventually, she finds out it was not Ben at all and falls for him completely. This brings her back into the storyline once more. Appearances *Appearance 1 *Appearance 2 *Etc. Relationships Family *Araceli Rytte: Daughter *(Unisex) Rytte: Son *Carmin Rytte: Daughter *Helene Tennyson: Great great-granddaughter *Emilia Tennyson: Great great-granddaughter Freinds *Kevin E. Levin *Charmcaster *Michael Morningstar *Pakmar *Albedo Rytte: Love interest *Nancy Cheng *Elena Validus: Best friend *Alan Albright *Helen Wheels *Pierce Wheels *Manny *Julie Yamamoto: School friend, former tennis rival *Matt Spectrum *Maddie Spectrum *Argit *Cooper *Malware *Zed *Ben Tennyson: Friend, a former crush *Gwendolyn Tennyson: Mutual friend Others *Vilgax *Dr. Animo *Zombozo *The Rooters *FistTrick *Attea *Z' skar *Eon *Forever Knights *Dagon *Khyber *Incursean Empire Trivia *She is a villain but not evil as the other villains are. *She has worked with each villain at least once throughout the entire series. *She is the only villain that hasn't been to jail or behind bars, but he helps others escape. *She comes from a military family so she has some major pull with the military. *Her grandfather worked with Professor Paradox on his time project. *She played tennis for a short time of period. *She will do anything to avoid boot camp and military school. *When she gets stressed she will recite pi till she calms down. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Females Category:Human Females Category:Omnitrix Wielders Category:Residents of Bellwood Category:Humans